De Novato a Maestro
by Istantler
Summary: Una impactante historia repleta de misterios y giros inesperados. Cuando Mark y Kimi salieron en su viaje, nunca pensaron que estarían signados por una legendaria profecía, plagada de sangre y secretos. Una vertiginosa trama llena de suspenso, acción,
1. El amanecer de una nueva historia

"El despertar de una nueva historia"  
  
Comenzaba una nueva y clara mañana en Pueblo Estela, un pequeño aglomerado de casas diminutas de techos planos al norte de la región de Thornel. El cielo estaba limpio, un Sol monumental comenzaba a asomarse por entre las copas de los frondosos árboles movidos por una brisa fresca, entrecortada con el cantar de los Dodrios y los Pidgey de la granja del viejo Nerón.  
  
Mark Clairel, un joven de 15 años, dormía plácidamente en su cama, aunque algo nervioso e inquieto, pensando en un evento que ocurriría en esa mañana soñada, y que cambiaría su vida para siempre, en este día se convertiría en un entrenador pokemon. Estaría finalmente habilitado para viajar por toda la región de Thornel, capturando estas criaturas en busca de las ocho medallas necesarias para competir en el torneo final.  
  
El reloj despertador sonó (más fuerte que nunca), y Mark se puso de pie un poco perturbado por el ruido aburridor que emitía la televisión encendida en la planta baja de su casa. Ya vestido con sus pantalones grises abrigados, su buzo azul marino de tela gruesa y sus zapatillas blancas y brillantes, Mark bajó la escalera feliz, aunque sin tocar los escalones, deslizándose por la baranda. En una mesita de cristal, un portarretrato que enmarcaba una extraña fotografía se sacudió violentamente: eran siete personas, abrazadas, pero a la única que se le veía el rostro era a la madre de Mark. Los otros seis eran un misterio.  
  
En la planta inferior, su madre ya le había preparado su mochila, un gran bulto verde lleno de sartenes, golosinas, abrigos y teléfonos útiles. El viejo Grumpig de la familia encastraba su hocico con comida pokemon, como todas las mañanas.  
  
Mark tomó una barra de cereal de la alacena, y al mismo tiempo que hincaba sus dientes en ella una noticia aparecía en la pantalla del televisor: "Nuevo golpe del equipo Magma: la pluma Arco Iris ha sido robada. Se cree que tienen algo más grande entre sus manos". Al darse cuenta que su hijo se encontraba allí, Diana se puso de pie y habló: - "No creo que sea conveniente que partas hijo, los tiempos han cambiado, y todo está muy peligroso" dijo perturbada, masajeándose los nudillos. Una mezcla de melancolía y nerviosismo se notaba en su rostro.  
  
-"No es justo, Tim pudo concluir su viaje, y Anna ha salido hace seis meses. Yo también quiero tener esa experiencia. Yo quiero, lo deseo!!!" contestó enojado Mark, denotando que su edad mental podía llegar a ser mucho menor a su edad física.  
  
Tim era el hermano mayor de la familia Clairel, un chico robusto, muy parecido a Mark, de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel, aunque ligeramente más alto. Había logrado el cuarto puesto en la Liga Thornel del año anterior, y pulía su medalla de bronce todos los días. Era el hombre de la casa, ya que su padre, Jack Clairel, los había abandonado misteriosamente hacía bastante tiempo (las malas lenguas decían que había intentado matar a Mark cuando era solo un bebé, luego de un rapto de locura). Anna, por su parte era dos años mayor que Mark, y había salido hacía seis meses en su travesía pokemon. Llamaba de vez en cuando, pero muy poco se sabía de sus progresos.  
  
-"Cuando actúas de esa manera me dan ganas de encerrarte en tu habitación!!! Pero si tu sueño es ser un entrenador, entonces no te detendré Markito. Prométeme que te cuidarás..." aceptó Diana resignada, mirando al suelo. Algo más que el amor de madre la hacía querer retener a su hijo en casa.  
  
-"Te lo prometo mamita, ni siquiera el mismísimo equipo Magma podrá detenerme" contestó Mark, rascándose la cabeza. Había soñado algo la última noche: había soñado que era el multimillonario líder del Equipo Magma. Deseaba poder y riquezas más que nada en el mundo; siendo mucho más pretencioso que un chico normal de su edad.  
  
Mark tomó su mochila (que pesaba toneladas) y la colocó como pudo en sus hombros. Antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta saludó con un dulce beso a su madre, que lloriqueaba y expulsaba risitas histéricas. Los ojos de Grumpig brillaron, y una centelleante luz cruzó el cielo matutino.  
  
-"Saludos a Tim. Te prometo comunicarme siempre que me sea posible. Tal vez me encuentre con Anna. Este viaje me servirá para descubrir muchas cosas" añadió Mark, ignorando que en realidad, ese viaje cambiaría su vida para siempre.  
  
-"Recuerda que siempre te estaré cuidando. Tú corres el mayor de los peligros..." le advirtió Diana mientras Mark salía de su casa y atravesaba el jardín frontal. Pero el chico no había escuchado las últimas palabras de su madre. Un oscuro secreto pesaba sobre este chico de quince años.  
  
Las calles de pueblo Estela eran de tierra. Sobre esa tierra fue donde Mark se detuvo y dio un último vistazo a su casa, antes de embarcarse en un viaje sin comparación que no olvidaría jamás, ya que sería parte de su crecimiento, de su transición, de su increíble transformación, DE NOVATO A MAESTRO. 


	2. Kimi, de Hoenn

"Kimi, de Hoenn"  
  
11:00 AM señalaban los números de cuarzo del PokeGear que Mark sostenía en su mano. Caminaba a paso acelerado por las angostas calles barrosas de Pueblo Estela, mojadas por el rocío de la noche anterior. Joviales Ladyba y jubilosos Butterfrees despertaban en una de las mañanas más bellas que el mundo hubiese visto.  
  
Mark repasa su itinerario mentalmente: debe llegar a la colina, donde se emplaza el imponente laboratorio pokemon del pueblo para recibir su primera mascota.  
  
-"Mejor que no sea un tonto Rattata o un débil Pidgey" pensaba preocupado Mark, sin darse cuenta que los únicos débiles o tontos eran sus pensamientos. No toleraría tener que entrenar una criatura débil y sin ambiciones.  
  
Mientras pasaba por uno de los costados de la granja más famosa del pueblo, el viejo Nerón se asomó por una de las ventanas: -"¿Ya partes Mark? Mucha suerte!!!" gritaba el anciano mientras abotonaba el cuello de su camisa. A Mark le daba un poco de asquito el olor que salía de ese granero.  
  
-"Gracias señor Nerón!!!"se despidió Mark, también deseando que su pokemon inicial no fuera un sucio Dodrio como el que corría por el patio del granjero.  
  
Distraído y perdido en sus pensamientos, Mark tropieza con una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, piel blanca como la leche y tersa. Las casualidades no existían, y ese encuentro tan...espontáneo era una perfecta obra del destino.  
  
-"Ahucks!!! Mira por donde caminas!!!" gritó acalorada la chica, que trataba de descifrar los puntos cardinales en un complicado mapa del norte de Thornel.  
  
-"Perdón no te había visto, es que venía distraído..." se disculpó Mark masajeando su frente, donde había aparecido una marca rosa.  
  
-"No hay problema Mark. Mi nombre es Kimi, mucho gusto" dijo la chica, extendiéndole su delicada mano. Tenía algo especial, como una aura que la rodeaba.  
  
-"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?¿Nos conocemos de algún otro lado?" preguntó Mark alterado, sospechando que el aura mágica se debiera a algún tipo de brujería o hechicería.  
  
-"No tu buzo trae inscripto tu nombre en la parte izquierda" aclaró Kimi sonriendo mientras acomodaba su remera blanca, un poco arrugada.  
  
Luego de incorporarse totalmente dijo: -"Me dices cómo llegar al laboratorio de este pueblo. No puedo entender este maldito mapa!!!". Había llegado en barco desde Hoenn, y todavía no se familiarizaba con tan extraños paisajes.  
  
-"Yo voy para allá en este momento, puedo guiarte si lo deseas" le propuso Mark mientras observaba perplejo los ojos penetrantes de la joven y trataba de descubrir cómo una persona tan bella podía ser tan gritona.  
  
-"FANTÁSTICO" gritó Kimi, aturdiendo los tímpanos de su guía.  
  
Así los dos retomaron la ruta, cada vez más cerca de la colina. Kimi medía solo unos centímetros más que Mark, pero tenía su misma edad. Sin embargo ella no era entrenadora, era una estudiante de investigación pokemon, que había sido enviada desde Hoenn para preparar su proyecto final. Ella también recibiría su primer pokemon en el laboratorio de pueblo Estela. En realidad, todo esto de la investigación era una excusa para salir de su aburrida casa de Ciudad Evergrande.  
  
-"Estuve durante todo un año dentro de un laboratorio en Hoenn, estudiando libros, apuntes, textos y todo lo que tuviera letras. Ya estaba cansada, pero la parte práctica por fin llegó, y este viaje a Thornel es mi última meta para convertirme en la investigadora que tanto soñé ser"contaba Kimi con ojos cristalinos su historia más cercana mientras ambos subían las escalinatas de la colina.  
  
-"Siempre dije que nadie debe truncar tus sueños"dijo airoso Mark con una postura que solo tendría un superhéroe de Marvel. Era capaz de matar a quien se interpusiera en sus metas.  
  
-"Mis padres siempre se opusieron a que yo viajara. Decían que aquí correría el más grave de los peligros..." le comentó la chica, peinando su flequillo. Una coincidencia más: supuestamente, los dos adolescentes estarían por embarcarse en una travesía peligrosa y sin retorno.  
  
Mark y Kimi empujaron los portones de cristal del laboratorio y entraron a un gran salón alfombrado con las figuras de más de 300 pokemons diferentes. El ambiente estaba frío por el aire acondicionado, y los vidrios casi llegaban a empañarse.  
  
-"Mis queridos querubines!!!" se escuchó de detrás de una computadora. Era la voz inconfundible del dueño del laboratorio y prestigioso científico en todas las regiones del mundo, el profesor Fresno. Vestido con el típico delantal blanco de los profesores, que hacía juego con su débil cabellera repleta de canas, se dirigió a los recién llegados. Detrás de él se divisaba una computadora, con noticias en su pantalla.  
  
-"Es increíble lo de la pluma de Ho-Oh, ha conmocionado a toda ciudad Ecruteak en Johto. Pero según algunos analistas, todo esto tiene que ver con un plan más grande...dicen que están buscando a...Groudon y Kyogre" comenzó diciendo Kimi, denotando que estaba bien informada sobre los hechos que conmocionaban al mundo en esos "tiempos peligrosos".  
  
-"Como científico pokemon estoy preocupado, y es por eso que he dejado un poco de lado mis investigaciones. Ahora es Cindy, mi aprendiz, quien se encarga de los estudios" contestó un poco molesto el profesor. Actuaba raro, como si estuviese escondiendo algo.  
  
Mark conocía bien a Cindy. Era una joven de 20 años, que a diferencia de Kimi, nunca quiso salir a explorar el mundo. Siempre con su delantal y sus gafas de alambre dorado, iba de un lado a otro del laboratorio con estudios sobre Slowpokes, Remoraids, Castforms, o cualquier otro pokemon.  
  
-"Pero mis pequeñas criaturas, ustedes están aquí por otro motivo. Al igual que Anna, Luna, Eric, Ema y Calvin, ustedes también necesitan de su pokemon inicial para adentrarse en este mundo hostil y desconocido"comenzó diciendo Fresno. Anna, Luna, Eric, Ema y Calvin eran, junto con Mark, los seis entrenadores de Pueblo Estela que habían decidido emprender la aventura.  
  
-"¿En qué parte de la historia entro yo Profesor?" preguntó Kimi de forma brusca, ofuscada por el hecho de que ella no era incluida en el relato.  
  
-"Ahora linda Kimi, calma y perseverancia. Con Cindy hemos evaluado, y creemos que no debes viajar sola por estas tierras desconocidas. Hemos decidido que acompañes a Mark en su viaje como entrenador. Ambos podrán asistirse con sus conocimientos y experiencias adquiridas, formarán una gran pareja!!! Pero para comenzar su travesía, deberán contar con la ayuda de su pokemon inicial" terminó de explicar señalando con su mano arrugada un pedestal iluminado por un reflector. En él descansaban dos hermosas pokebolas. Sin embargo, Mark no se creía ese cuentito de la "ayuda mutua"; debía haber algo más por lo que los obligaban a viajar juntos.  
  
Kimi aceptó la propuesta con una sonrisa fresca y brillante. Mark, por su lado, estaba irritado por dos motivos diferentes: uno era la peculiar manera de hablar del Profesor Fresno; la otra era que pensaba que Kimi podría ser un obstáculo en sus anhelos por convertirse en...ni siquiera sabía qué rayos quería ser.  
  
En realidad la chica proveniente de Hoenn sería parte de ese sueño que comenzaba. 


	3. Un Kecleon y un Slowking

"Un Kecleon y un Slowking"  
  
Las dos esferas brillaban, al igual que los dos pares de ojos refulgentes que las observaban fijamente. El rojo escarlata de la parte superior, atraía potentemente la atención de Mark y Kimi. En ningún momento sospecharon que dos esferas como esas los harían correr el mayor de los peligros. La curiosidad por saber qué contenían los carcomía, hasta que el momento llegó.  
  
Cindy apareció de una puerta trasera, con un Eevee en sus brazos. Mark no pudo evitar largar una risita burlona al escuchar su voz rasposa y aguda.  
  
- "La pokebola de la derecha es de Mark profesor, la otra es de Kimi"aclaró mientras acariciaba el lomo del pequeño Eevee.  
  
Kimi se dirigió al pedestal, iluminado por un reflector gigantesco y tomó entre sus manos la pokebola de la izquierda, levemente tibia por las proyecciones lumínicas de la lámpara. A continuación Mark, que había quedado un poco confundido con la rapidez de la situación, hizo exactamente lo mismo con la de la derecha.  
  
-"Mark, es tiempo de que descubras quién será tu compañero" dijo el profesor Fresno, interrumpiendo de esa manera el momento único e inolvidable que Mark y Kimi estaban viviendo.  
  
Mark sujetó la pokebola con fuerza en sus nudillos (todavía deseando que no saliera un Rattata, un Pidgey o un sucio Dodrio), antes de lanzarla contra el alfombrado de la sala principal. La esfera se abrió, y de ella surgió un rayo de energía blanca, que cegó a los cuatro humanos durante unos segundos.  
  
Ante ellos se encontraba, un poco adormecido, un pokemon camaleón, de un verde fuerte y brillante. Una línea zigzagueante color púrpura cruzaba por la mitad de su cuerpo, y de su boca picuda emitía sonidos extraños.  
  
-"Un Kecleon!!!" gritó Mark totalmente complacido con su pokemon inicial. En ese instante se abalanzó sobre Kecleon para abrazarlo y darle la bienvenida, pero el camaleón, asustado por la forma en que actuaba su nuevo entrenador, saltó sobre la cabeza de Fresno, dándole un hermoso matiz verde a su cabellera.  
  
-"Kecleon, este será tu entrenador. Él es Mark, y te cuidará y te..." el profesor dejó de hablar al ver que Kecleon descendía de su cabeza y se acercaba a Mark con la mano extendida.  
  
-"Sólo estaba un poco confundido por tu rara actitud Mark, pero Kecleon te ha aceptado" aclaró Cindy  
  
-"Fue muy fácil convencerlo" contestó el entrenador solo para recibir una cachetada de su nuevo pokemon. Mark lo regresó a su pokebola.  
  
-"Ahora es tu turno Kimi. Este pokemon ha sido especialmente elegido para ti" continuó diciendo Cindy mientras se acomodaba las ridículas gafas de alambre corroído.  
  
El corazón de Kimi comenzó a palpitar a una velocidad nunca antes percibida por su cuerpo. Sudor frío y seco recorría las comisuras de sus dedos. Su mente sólo podía desear que el contenido de la pokebola fuera un tierno Eevee como el que sostenía Cindy. Su brazo se movió levemente hacia arriba, y la esfera expulsó un nuevo rayo como el que habían visto unos minutos atrás.  
  
Luego de refregar sus párpados, un poco irritados por el brillo de la energía, Kimi pudo divisar su pokemon inicial.  
  
-"UN SLOWKING???" gritó consternada ante tan graciosa criatura.  
  
-"Sssssslowwwwww----kinggggggg" fue la única respuesta que recibió. Slowking la observaba fijamente con su garrita izquierda extendida hacia ella.  
  
-"Kimi, no hace falta gritar" la regañó Mark de forma burlona, consciente de lo que significaba tener un Slowking como mascota.  
  
-"Hermosa Kimi, esta es la mejor compañía para una investigadora. Hasta la misma Cindy crió a un Slowking cuando era pequeñita" Fresno trató de suavizar la tensa situación.  
  
Ese comentario no ayudaba para nada a endulzar la amargura que Kimi sentía por dentro. Los ojos de Slowking la seguían observando y su manita continuaba suspendida en el aire como una estatua viviente.  
  
De repente, el pokemon psíquico dio dos pequeños pasos y la punta blanca de su garra tocó suavemente el dedo índice de la aprendiz de investigadora. En ese momento Kimi sintió algo distinto dentro de ella, tomó la pokebola e hizo que Slowking entrara en ella.  
  
-"¿Haz cambiado de opinión?" preguntó Cindy.  
  
-"No, sigo pensando que es estúpido, pero igual lo llevaré" contestó levantando el entrecejo y colocando la pokebola en su cinturón.  
  
En realidad algo había cambiado en ella, pero su orgullo era muy grande como para admitirlo.  
  
-"Bueno mis valientes palomitas, el mundo los espera. Pero no quiero dejarlos ir sin antes decirles que vivimos otros tiempos. El equipo Rocket ha caído, pero nuevas fuerzas malignas más poderosas han surgido en los rincones más oscuros de las regiones del mundo...Quiero que te cuides, que se protejan mutuamente..." el profesor Fresno fue interrumpido por una tosesita nerviosa de Mark.  
  
-"Profesor, disculpe pero ya es tarde y no me gustaría que cayera la noche y nos encontrara en el tenebroso Bosque Estela. Adiós Profesor, adiós Cin..." saludó Mark cruzando el umbral con Kimi pisándole los talones. Pero Cindy ya no estaba en la sala principal.  
  
-"Estos dos sí que son raros" dijo Kimi con gestos de disgusto en su cara.  
  
Mark asentía mientras la brisa del mar del Sur golpeaba su rostro:  
  
-"Al infinito y más allá!!! Ehhh... quiero decir EN MARCHA!!!"  
  
Y así los dos emprendieron su viaje, sin saber que el peligro del que fueron advertidos podría estar más cerca de lo que creían. Sobre ellos se cernía un secreto centenario, y no tardarían en descubrirlo. 


	4. Entre sombras y penumbras

"Entre sombras y penumbras"  
  
Los escalones de la colina estaban húmedos, y se hacía difícil bajar sin dar un leve tropezón en cada nivel. Al llegar al pie de la lomada Mark y Kimi suspiraron profundamente y se dirigieron hacia el este, donde se encontraba la entrada al oscuro Bosque Estela.  
  
Habían dejado salir a Kecleon y a Slowking, para que comenzaran a familiarizarse con sus nuevos entrenadores, pero la forma evolucionada de Slowbro caminaba a paso lento y pausado, lo que provocaba la ira de su entrenadora. Finalmente se vio obligada a regresarlo a su pokebola ante las miraditas punzantes de Mark.  
  
El entrenador, por su parte comenzaba a amigarse con Kecleon, quien se posaba en su hombro y trataba de conciliar el sueño.  
  
Luego de unos minutos Mark se detuvo bruscamente, a la entrada del bosque, formada por dos árboles arqueados que se asemejaban a un portal algo misterioso.  
  
-"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Kimi.  
  
-"Si doy un paso más estaré más lejos de lo que nunca haya estado de mi casita" respondió Mark con lágrimas en sus ojos.  
  
Kecleon hizo un círculo con sus pupilas y volvió a recostarse sobre los hombros de su entrenador. Kimi lanzó una carcajada espeluznante antes de decir:  
  
-"Eso lo sacaste de "El señor de los Anillos""  
  
Todos rieron mientras traspasaban la frontera hacia lo desconocido.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
El bosque Estela era un lugar oscuro y sombrío, solo creación de una pesadilla terrorífica. Árboles mohosos con raíces incrustadas en un suelo barroso cubierto con fango y hojas secas. Una luz muy tenue lograba penetrar a través de las copas tupidas de las moles frondosas. Sólo un pequeño sendero irregular llevaba al otro extremo, un camino angosto y tenebroso.  
  
-"No pasa del mediodía y parece como si fuera la medianoche" se quejaba Kimi molesta mientras tropezaba con pequeñas piedras humedecidas.  
  
En ese momento, Kecleon despertó de su eterno sueño y saltó al suelo, alertado por una extraña presencia entre las penumbras. La línea que cruzaba su cuerpo comenzó a brillar, expulsando un color violáceo. Kecleon se preparaba para atacar.  
  
-"¿Qué ocurre Kecleon? ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?" preguntó Mark, teniendo en cuenta que algo andaba mal.  
  
-"No me gusta este lugar, salgamos de aquí cuanto antes" suplicó Kimi al escuchar misteriosos ruidos que provenían de zonas lejanas.  
  
Comenzaron a apurar el paso, con Kecleon haciendo de guía. Luego de unos minutos, volvieron a detenerse. Una sombra desconocida se paseaba por entre las penumbras de las robustas ramas que formaban el techo del bosque. Y otra sombra aún más mortífera los observaba por entre los troncos.  
  
En ese instante un grito desgarrador irrumpió el silencio que los acompañaba. Mark y Kimi gritaron asustados como nunca lo habían hecho y comenzaron a correr sin conocer el rumbo.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
-"Uff!!! No puedo dar un paso más!!!" interrumpió la huida desesperada Kimi palpando con su mano el lado izquierdo de su pecho, solo para darse cuenta de que Mark ya no se encontraba con ella.  
  
-"Mark!!! ¿Dónde estás?" repetía nerviosa mientras palpaba la pokebola de Slowking.  
  
Comenzaron a sentirse rumores de pisadas nuevamente, y en un rapto de inconciencia, Kimi tomó la pokebola de Slowking y la lanzó a manera de proyectil gritando sin consuelo. La esfera golpeó un cuerpo, que se desplomó sin vacilar.  
  
Kimi, que había mantenido los ojos cerrados desde el comienzo de su ataque de histeria, los abrió. Ante ella se encontraba Slowking, con su prestigiosa corona de caracol. Mucho más desesperante era lo que se encontraba debajo de él. Un hombre de unos 25 años, cabellos y ojos oscuros y un rostro alargado, masajeaba su nariz, lugar exacto donde lo había golpeado la pokebola. Slowking se apartó haciendo un ruidito aburridor.  
  
-"Fíjate por donde lanzas tus pokebolas niñita" empezó diciendo el hombre mientras se incorporaba y se cubría con su largo abrigo de cuero negro.  
  
-"No soy ninguna niñita, soy Kimi. Además usted se pasea por un bosque oscuro con atuendos extraños, ¿qué quiere que haga?" respondió acalorada la jovencita.  
  
-"No soy ningún usted, soy Genón"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
-"Escapamos de esas figuras maligna Kimi, lo hicimos" decía rezagado Mark con gotas de sudor cayendo por sus mejillas y con Kecleon aferrado cual gatito asustado a su espalda, sólo para advertir que Kimi ya no estaba con ellos.  
  
-"Kimi!!! ¿Nos haz dejado solos?" gitaba a viva voz Mark, siempre mirando de reojo sobre su hombro derecho. En el izquierdo se encontraba Kecleon, con sus pequeños ojos camaleónicos bien abiertos.  
  
En ese momento un ruido seco se sintió sobre el follaje que rozaba su cabeza. Aullidos y ululares lejanos invadieron el ambiente; y un par de ojos circulares y rojos como la sangre aparecieron entre las penumbras.  
  
Era un Hoothoot, que temblaba de patas a cabeza, chicoteando sus pequeñas alitas contra su cuerpo emplumado.  
  
-"Ahhh!!! Una fea lechuza!!!" fueron los gritos de Mark que se escucharon a lo largo y ancho del bosque.  
  
Kecleon, sin embargo dio un pequeño saltito y cayó cerca de Hoothoot. El diminuto búho había estado perdido en ese bosque por semanas, y buscaba un valiente entrenador que lo ayudase a salir de esa cárcel de troncos. En otras palabras, un entrenador que lo capturase.  
  
Hoothoot avanzaba hacia Mark dando milimétricos saltitos con su única pata visible, pero el entrenador, totalmente perturbado por su presencia se alejaba cada vez más, como si estuviera frente a una bestia carnívora.  
  
Dándose cuenta de que Mark no reaccionaría, Kecleon se colocó a su lado, tomó una pokebola de su bolsillo, abrió la mano del entrenador, la colocó en su palma, hizo un leve movimiento con su brazo, y la pokebola recorrió una corta distancia en el aire, antes de golpear a Hoothoot en la cabeza y absorberlo por completo.  
  
La mayoría de las veces Kecleon demostraba mucha más madurez que su entrenador.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Kimi y Genón caminaban por el bosque Estela. El hombre desconocido le había propuesto conducirla hacia la salida si ella dejaba de gritarle. Slowking caminaba a su lado. Había ganado mucha velocidad en su andar, tal vez por estar más tiempo fuera de su pokebola.  
  
-"Ya te he dicho que estoy en mi recta final para convertirme en investigadora pokemon. Ahora dime tú qué haces aquí. Lo único que se es que te llamas Xenón" conversaba Kimi  
  
-"Mi nombre es Genón. Y no te importa a qué me dedico. Además no hay tiempo para explicaciones. Te he traído a la frontera Este del bosque, como te lo había prometido." contestó de mala manera el desconocido, con voz grave y un acento muy particular.  
  
-"Claro que me importa. No pienso estar en un bosque oscuro con una persona a la que ni..." Kimi fue interrumpida por una voz que comenzaba a extrañar.  
  
-"Kimi!!! Aquí estás!!!" gritaba Mark mientras se acercaba a la chica a paso acelerado. Al llegar continuó diciendo:  
  
-"Mira encontré un Hoothoot y lo atrapé. Bueno en realidad él nos encontró y fue Kecleon quien lo atrapó" corrigió Mark sus dichos al recibir un golpe de Kecleon en la pierna.  
  
-"Qué bien!!! Yo encontré a Genón y él me acompañó hasta aquí" decía la chica mientras señalaba su costado.  
  
-"¿Ahora Slowking se llama Genón?" preguntó confundido el entrenador.  
  
Kimi dio media vuelta para enterarse que solo su pokemon se encontraba allí. Genón ya no estaba. Desde la maraña del bosque, una figura blanca y gris, seguía observando a Mark, sin sacarle los ojos de encima. 


	5. Hormigas en los pies, mariposas en el es...

"Hormigas en los pies, mariposas en el estómago"  
  
Una nueva mañana sorprende a Mark y a Kimi en el Centro Pokemon de ciudad Jacutia, sede del primer gimnasio oficial en el itinerario del entrenador. Esta ciudad tiene muchas similitudes con respecto al pueblo natal de Mark, aunque las casas son de leños provenientes del bosque y existen grandes extensiones destinadas a parques y jardines.  
  
-"Qué bueno fue salir de ese aterrador bosque" suspiraba Kimi mientras pulía las gemas de la corona de Slowking.  
  
-"Sí, suerte que te encontraste con ese tal Melón" gritaba Mark mientras se reía a carcajadas junto con Kecleon, revolcándose por los sillones de la enfermería.  
  
-"En primer lugar, su nombre es GENÓN, y en segundo lugar, no creo que tengas mucha autoridad para hablar cuando casi te mueres al ver un pequeño Hoothoot" rebatió Kimi al mismo tiempo que picaba con su codo a Slowking. Slowking lanzó una risa pausada y larga.  
  
-"Hablando de Hoothoot, ¿dónde está?" preguntó Mark al darse cuenta que su recién capturado pokemon no estaba junto a ellos.  
  
Hoothoot se encontraba en la otra punta de la sala, coqueteando con una pequeña Azurill de párpados sensuales.  
  
-"Qué adorable!!! Hoothoot está flirteando con una hermosa pokemonsita" suspiró Mark al ver a su pokemon.  
  
-"Eeeee.... Mark, creo que debes voltearte. Mira lo que está ocurriendo" le advirtió Kimi conteniendo una gigantesca carcajada.  
  
Ahora Azurill ya no estaba, y Hoothoot coqueteaba con un musculoso Machop, que al observar la escena golpeó con un puño cerrado a la pequeña lechucita.  
  
-"El primer pokemon que atrapo en mi vida y tiene trastornos con sus hormonas" se quejó apesadumbrado Mark.  
  
Una nueva risa grave y pesada de Slowking retumbó en las paredes del salón principal.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Gimnasio Jacutia: la nobleza del insecto" se leía en un cartel tallado a lo largo de un edificio hecho completamente de maderos viejos y desgastados. Al traspasar el umbral de entrada, varios arbustos de color verde, coronados con bayas silvestres de diversas tonalidades formaban un camino que conducía a la arena principal. Allí los esperaba una figura que no conocían.  
  
-"Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! Que lindos entrenadores!!!!!!!! Entren a mi gimnasio, yo soy Fionna, y entreno pokemons insecto. Entren, no sean timiditos. ¿¿¿Quieren un duelo??? Pueden ganarse esta hermosa medalla, osea si logran vencerme. ¿¿¿Me explico???" los recibió la líder del gimnasio, vestida con un atuendo ajustado de cuero color esmeralda.  
  
-"Mhhh... Qué agradable persona!!!" comenzó a burlarse Kimi mientras se acercaba hacia Fionna.  
  
-"Qué linda niñita!!! Aunque se nota que tus cabellos son teñidos y tus incipientes pechos operados a través de cirugía estética" gritaba Fionna a un gran nivel de voz que retumbaba a lo largo y ancho de todo el oscuro gimnasio.  
  
Al notar que el rostro de Kimi se teñía de un rojo iracundo, Mark comenzó a hablar para evitar la mayor riña femenina de la historia.  
  
-"Yo quiero retarte a duelo oficial" dijo alterado, con un brillito especial en sus ojos.  
  
-"Qué lindo niñito!!! Aunque está un poco subdesarrollado físicamente, sigue siendo tierno. Si así lo deseas, entonces haremos un 2 vs 2, osea, una batalla de dos rounds. Por una muy bella medalla Antena. Es de zafiro negro, osea, es bastante costosa, así que gánatela con esfuerzo, digo" terminó su irritante discurso al mismo tiempo que lanzaba una pokebola.  
  
De ella salió un Ledian, vestido con un tutú rosa. En el aire, y con sus puñitos unidos sobre su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltitas, cual alegre bailarina.  
  
-"No es adorable!!!" exclamó Fionna desde una punta del gimnasio  
  
-"Patético" pensó Mark desde la otra, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo la pokebola de Hoothoot y la lanzaba contra el suelo blando de la arena de batalla.  
  
Hoothoot quedó paralizado al ver los contoneos sensuales de Ledian, su corazón latía al compás de los meneos suaves y llamativos del insecto, pero al acercarse, uno de los puños de Ledian se tornó negro, y Hoothoot recibió un fuerte puñetazo cometa en su mandíbula.  
  
-"Bien mi pichiruchi Ledi-Ledi!!! Continúa con esa estrategia" la felicitó su contenta entrenadora, que peinaba su cabello colorado al mismo tiempo que observaba la batalla.  
  
-"Es el amargo sabor del rechazo, mi querido Hoothoot. Prueba un tackle y luego picotazo a modo de venganza" ordenó Mark aprovechando las ventajas de la desilusión amorosa.  
  
Hoothoot cambió su gesto y comenzó a aletear con gran fuerza. Ledian continuaba con su danza excitante, hasta que el pequeño búho la embistió en un costado, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. A continuación, un picotazo hizo que el delicado vestido rosa se rompiera. Al ver que sus atuendos eran desgarrados por los picotazos de Hoothoot, Ledian comenzó a emitir ondas supersónicas. Hoothoot trataba de bloquear el dolor que le provocaba ese ataque con sus cortas alitas marrones.  
  
-"Hoothoot, prueba con una embestida, y luego cabezazo cuando esté desprevenida" ordenó un poco preocupado Mark.  
  
El búho dio una pequeña voltereta en el aire antes de embestir a Ledian por la espalda. El pokemon insecto cayó al suelo pesadamente. Aprovechando la vulnerabilidad de su contrincante, Hoothoot se lanzó en picada hacia el suelo, su cabeza expulsando unas brillantes chispas amarillas. Una gran nube de polvo se levantó en el momento en que el ataque fue recibido por Ledian. Al disiparse el polvo, solo Hoothoot seguía en pie.  
  
-"Nooooo!!!!! Ledi-Ledi hermosa regresa. No ocurrirá lo mismo con mi machitruli de Pineco ve!!!" dijo Fionna con voz nerviosa al mismo tiempo que su mano sudorosa lanzaba su última pokebola.  
  
De ella salió un luminoso rayo de energía, que al desintegrarse, dejó ver al rudo Pineco del cual Fionna hablaba.  
  
"Mhhh... Esto se ve difícil. Hoothoot, tómalo con tus patas y luego suéltalo en el aire. Debemos aprovechar sus dificultades motrices" fue finalmente la orden de Mark.  
  
Hoothoot dio una pequeña voltereta en el aire, pero al ver a Pineco, sintió lo mismo que había sentido al ver a Ledian, Azurill y Machop. Se acercó tímidamente, pero Pineco lo rechazó con un giro rápido y una embestida.  
  
-"JAJAJA, osea, es gracioso que Hoothoot no pueda continuar" se burlaba Fionna al mismo tiempo que Mark lo devolvía a su pokebola.  
  
-"Lo hiciste muy bien Hoothoot. Ahora es tu turno Kecleon." le ordenó a su pokemon inicial, que se encontraba junto a la irritada Kimi.  
  
Kecleon dio un gran salto, hizo una reverencia para saludar a Fionna y a Pineco, levantó su brazo muy cerca del rostro de la pequeña piña, y le practicó un doloroso arañazo. Con marcas color rubí en su cara, Pineco lo embistió con fuerza.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
-"Señor, la pluma arco iris de Ho-oH está protegida en la bóveda, hemos sembrado el caos en Ecruteak" informaba una bella joven vestida de rojo a una figura sombría cubierta por la opaca oscuridad.  
  
-"Muy bien Sissy, serás recompensada luego de que obtengas la pluma plateada de Lugia. Cuanto mayor sea el caos creado y el miedo infundido en la gente, más eficaces serán nuestros planes" contestó la figura intrigante.  
  
-"Sí señor, ya he enviado un grupo a las Islas Remolino. Otro grupo espera ordenes en el Bosque Ilex, Johto está siendo sitiada"  
  
El hombre, sentado en un sillón de madera, sobre un pedestal, se puso de pie, y la luz dejó ver algo de su rostro. Luego habló:  
  
-"Envía un tercer grupo a Hoenn. Unos científicos han descubierto algo sobre Mew y quiero saber qué es. Y con nosotros aquí en el bosque Estela, Thornel observará el nacimiento de una nueva fuerza maligna, de un poder oscuro e imparable, una sombra que cubrirá todas las regiones del mundo. Observen la construcción del EQUIPO MAGMA!!!" terminó de decir lanzando una carcajada fría y mística.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
-"Kecleon, termínalo con una embestida" fue el último comando de Mark.  
  
El verde camaleón había logrado atrapar a Pineco con su lengua, secretando una sustancia paralizadora que había afectado seriamente el status del pokemon insecto. La última embestida fue el ataque que le permitió a Mark conseguir su primera victoria en el camino hacia la liga Thornel.  
  
-"Oh no!!! Regresa Pinequito lindo. Me has vencido, osea, has obtenido la victoria y te doy como distinción este prendedorcito llamado: Medalla Antena" decía Fionna con goma de mascar sabor menta en su diminuta boca.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Una fría noche había caído sobre Ciudad Jacutia. En el centro pokemon, Slowking, Hoothoot y Kecleon, ya recuperados, se alimentaban con una exquisita cena rica en nutrientes y vitaminas.  
  
-"Estoy orgulloso de Kecleon y Hoothoot. Se esforzaron y vencieron. Y yo obtuve mi medalla Antena. Suerte que fue rápido, ya no soportaba más a esa Fionna" trataba de entablar una conversación Mark, ante la mirada extraña de Kimi.  
  
-"Me dijo operada y teñida" se quejaba irritada la joven mientras observaba la pantalla del televisor en la fresca sala principal del centro. Un titular alarmante se podía divisar en el extremo inferior: "Último Momento: Misteriosos ladrones sitian las Islas Remolino: la Pluma Plateada ha sido robada"  
  
Un relámpago iluminó el salón a través de los enormes ventanales de cristal, seguido por un trueno estremecedor. Finalmente una lluvia torrencial de aguas gélidas comenzó a golpear el techo del establecimiento. Kimi y Mark escuchaban perturbados los sonidos provenientes del bosque. La gran tormenta recién comenzaba... 


	6. Sobre Castform no hay nada escrito

"Sobre Castform no hay nada escrito..."  
  
Mark y Kimi ya se encuentran en camino hacia la próxima posta de su viaje, Ciudad Grizembo. Sin embargo se han visto obligados a detenerse debajo de un gran árbol de copa gigantesca para guarecerse de la incesante lluvia que se precipita punzantemente.  
  
-"Te dije que no debíamos salir con esta tormenta" regañaba Kimi a su compañero, mientras trataba de secar un poco su indumentaria.  
  
-"No hay mucha distancia que recorrer entre Jacutia y Grizembo" contestó Mark tratando al mismo tiempo de proteger las pokebolas de Hoothoot y Kecleon.  
  
El cielo se había teñido de un gris plomizo, y el camino que unía las dos ciudades se había desdibujado, cubierto por el barro y el agua sucia que provenía de las montañas Mynmar. Una cortina de agua azotaba las ramas del árbol que les servía de refugio, y una densa bruma cubría todo el ambiente.  
  
-"Muy bien, te felicito Mark" terminó diciendo Kimi antes de que un potente relámpago golpeara la mole e hiciera caer el tronco a gran velocidad.  
  
-"Corre Kimi corre!!!" advirtió el entrenador al observar aterrorizado lo que ocurría.  
  
Pero era muy tarde, y Kimi no tenía tiempo para escapar. Solo atinó a cubrir su asustado rostro con sus frágiles brazos, preparada para recibir el impacto letal. En ese preciso momento, una gran cantidad de agua, impulsada desde algún lugar entre la espesa niebla, golpeó a la mole de ramas y hojas chamuscadas y la desvió, interrumpiendo su camino mortal.  
  
Kimi, que había mantenido sus párpados bien cerrados esperando una ayuda del destino, los abrió tímidamente, solo para ver que se había salvado. Mark corrió hacia ella para corroborar que lo que veía no era una ilusión.  
  
-"¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Cómo me salvé?" preguntaba incrédula la entrenadora, palpando su cuerpo. Era como si alguien estuviera vigilándolos.  
  
-"Creo que fue un magnífico chorro de agua proveniente de ese lugar" señaló Mark con su dedo índice un punto en el camino.  
  
Kimi se acercó cuidadosamente, para dar las gracias a quien había salvado su vida. La lluvia había disminuido, pero no había cesado. Solo se observaban unas pequeñas zonas azules en el firmamento, todo el resto era gris.  
  
-"Aquí no hay nada, solo..." Kimi dejó de hablar al ver una pequeña gotita azul, diferente de las otras, porque era levemente más grande, y porque una minúscula cabecita esférica la observaba desde adentro. La gota parecía posada sobre una mini-nube. Luego de analizar esa pequeña criaturita, continuó con su diálogo:  
  
-"Es un Castform. Son pequeños pokemon que cambian su tipo con relación al clima. Mi sueño ha sido estudiarlos, desde que fueron recientemente descubiertos. Ni siquiera mi padre ha podido atrapar uno para analizarlo"  
  
-"Así que un Castform, lo atraparé. Ve Kec..." Mark fue interrumpido por un espectacular grito de Kimi.  
  
-"NI TE ATREVAS!!!"  
  
Castform, asustado por los gritos de una persona desconocida, levitó, tomó vuelo y salió disparado, dejando una estela de vapor a su paso.  
  
-"Nooo! Espera Castform!!! Quiero darte las gracias" seguía gritando Kimi mientras lo perseguía.  
  
-"Yo aquí te espero, Kecleon y Hoothoot necesitan comer algo" le avisó Mark al mismo tiempo que el cielo se despejaba, y unos incipientes rayos de sol penetraban la cubierta de débiles nubes.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
-"Caaastfooorm, ven pequeñito, no voy a hacerte daño" suspiraba Kimi, ahora con Slowking a su lado.  
  
Luego de dar unos pasos sobre un lodo pegajoso y repugnante, unos ruiditos se escucharon de detrás de unas rocas húmedas. Castform se encontraba sobre ellas, pero ahora había cambiado su forma y su color. Era un pequeño copito blanco.  
  
-"Entiendo... Mientras llovía te transformaste al tipo agua, pero ahora, como el clima está calmo nuevamente, recuperas tu forma normal, entiendes Slowking?" analizaba Kimi con una voz grave, simulando la de una científica experimentada.  
  
Slowking la observaba fijamente. Luego Kimi continuó:  
  
-"Quiero agradecerte por haberme salvado la vida. Ese chorro de agua fue impresionante. Por otro lado me gustaría que me acompañaras, ya que siempre he soñado estudiarte" trató de decir con una voz dulce y comprensiva Kimi, solo para recibir otro chorro de agua en el rostro.  
  
-"Si no vienes por las buenas, vendrás por las malas. No voy a perder esta oportunidad. Ve Slowking!!! Tackle, y luego chorro de agua!!!" ordenó un poco alterada.  
  
Slowking, sonriente porque había llegado el momento de su primera batalla, dio un paso al frente, pronunció su nombre pausadamente, y finalmente lanzó todo el peso de su cuerpo contra Castform. La plataforma de rocas sobre la que se sostenía en pie el extraño pokemon se derrumbó.  
  
Castform dio un pequeño saltito, practicando una graciosa pirueta en el aire, antes de golpear a Slowking en la cara y caer dolorido sobre el barro. Slowking retrocedió masajeando su mejilla, y no tardó en lanzar un fino chorro de agua hacia su contrincante, que emitió exactamente el mismo ataque. Los dos chorros chocaron y salpicaron gotas gélidas en todas las direcciones.  
  
-"Debemos debilitar su status, tal vez si lo hacemos dormir. Probaré con ese ataque de Slowking que produce sueño en el oponente, no es Hipnosis, es... Slowking, Bostezo!!!" comandó finalmente Kimi deseosa de concluir su primera captura.  
  
Slowking abrió su graciosa boca, y tomando una gran bocanada de aire, llevó a cabo un bostezo perfecto, que retumbó en los rincones más alejados de la zona. Sin embargo, cuando el ataque finalizó, Castform seguía de pie, un poco cansado, pero bien despiertito. El contraataque no se hizo esperar, y una pequeña órbita de un azul ártico se formó en la punta de la cabeza de Castform, que a continuación lanzó un fino rayo de hielo, congelando la cola de Slowking.  
  
-"Es muy poderoso este pequeñín. Slowking, rompe el hielo con un coletazo!!!" fue la mejor idea que pasó por la mente de Kimi.  
  
Slowking hizo un pesado movimiento con su cola, dejando ver una estructura de hielo maciza alrededor de ella. Posteriormente la dejó caer con fuerza sobre Castform, que quedó aplastado. Castform se hallaba rendido sobre el suelo, con pequeños fragmentos de hielo sobre su cuerpecito, pero no estaba desmayado, estaba dormido.  
  
-"Eso debe ser porque el ataque bostezo de Slowking afecta al oponente en el siguiente turno, y es por eso que... Ah! Pokebola ve!!!" dijo finalmente al observar que Castform comenzaba a moverse nuevamente.  
  
La esfera blanca y roja surcó el espacio entre la entrenadora y el pokemon a gran velocidad, para luego golpearlo en un costado y absorberlo. La pokebola se movió de un lado a otro, antes de detenerse emitiendo un glorioso "ping".  
  
-"Lo hiciste muy bien Slowking!!! Y ahora tienes un nuevo compañero. Mi forma de agradecerle es cuidarlo hasta el final" dijo mientras colocaba su segunda pokebola en su cinturón y daba media vuelta. Una fresca sonrisa se había dibujado en su rostro, la sonrisa de toda primera captura.  
  
Pero la pokebola seguía moviéndose dentro de su cinturón. Era evidente que Castform odiaba haber perdido su libertad, y trataría de escapar por todos los medios. Desde un rincón, un destello azulado indicaba la presencia de una persona escondida.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
-"¿Dónde estará Kimi? Hace frío y ya va a oscurecer. Hemos perdido mucho tiempo valioso por uno de sus caprichitos" murmuraba Mark enojado.  
  
-"Si atrapar un pokemon tan raro e interesante como Castform te parece un caprichito..." le contestó la entrenadora haciendo girar la pokebola de Castform en su dedo índice, al estilo de un jugador de Basketball.  
  
Mark la observó raramente, con claros signos de envidia en su rostro.  
  
Los dos se pusieron en marcha, luego de abrigarse con chaquetas, ya que la brisa se había tornado fría y cortante. Caminaron durante largas horas, hablando de las batallas libradas, como el duelo de gimnasio con Fionna, o la captura de Castform.  
  
De repente, una nube de humo se vio a lo lejos, aunque se acercaba a gran velocidad.  
  
-"Mejor nos apartamos del camino, sino queremos ser arrollados" sugirió Mark al ver que cuatro automóviles se dirigían directamente hacia ellos.  
  
Ambos se colocaron a un costado de la ruta barrosa, observando a los vehículos pasar a gran velocidad, esparciendo polvo a diestra y siniestra. Una gran "M" escarlata se podía divisar en las puertas de los automóviles.  
  
-"Whoa!!! ¿Adónde crees que se dirijan con tanta prisa?" preguntó Kimi intrigada por la alta velocidad con la que se movían.  
  
-"Por lo visto se dirigen hacia Jacutia, pero quién sabe Kimi" contestó con una voz misteriosa el entrenador, al mismo tiempo que volvían al camino y retomaban la ruta hacia ciudad Grizembo. 


	7. Cuarteles calientes: a la caza del nuevo...

Cuarteles calientes: a la caza del nuevo líder  
  
Hoy el día les sonríe a Mark y a Kimi, que caminan a paso alegre por los tortuosos caminos que unen Ciudad Jacutia y Ciudad Grizembo. Con las zapatillas un poco embarradas, y los rostros frescos y luminosos de una mañana espectacular, los entrenadores continúan su rumbo.  
  
-"Hoy estoy feliz: un día hermoso, y un pokemon nuevo al cual admirar" comenzó diciendo jovialmente Kimi, mientras observaba a Castform hacer piruetas de un lado a otro del camino. Sus diminutos ojitos buscaban algo o a alguien, como tratando de pedir ayuda.  
  
-"Y además de eso, nos falta muy poco para llegar a Ciudad Grizembo" contestaba Mark con una aire de triunfo que llenaba sus pulmones, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba la Medalla Antena en su bolsillo derecho.  
  
Y así siguieron avanzando, con Castform dando volteretas alrededor de ellos, sin saber que en rincones lejanos y cercanos de esa tierra, una nueva fuerza estaba por entrar en crisis antes de tomar forma.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
-"Señor, la Pluma Plateada está asegurada en la bóveda junto a los otros elementos" informaba Sissy con innumerables papeles entre sus manos y un teléfono celular apretado contra su oído.  
  
-"Muy bien Sissy. Pronto te ganarás el ascenso que te mereces. Pero primero... Bueno, tu sabes lo que debes hacer para ganártelo" dijo en un tono sombrío la figura oscura, con una copa de licor en sus manos.  
  
El cuarto en el que se encontraban era de un color rojo, un rojo potente que se asemejaba a una llama encendida sobre leños secos. No había mucha luz, y pantallas de televisor tapizaban las paredes, brindándole al dueño de la habitación un total control visual sobre el edificio.  
  
-"Lo sé señor, pero su hijo está en una misión muy importante al norte de Thornel, porque si no lo sabe, nos estamos desplegando por toda la región, preparándonos para el golpe final, que nos dará el poder..." Sissy cerró su boca al escuchar que su jefe se ponía de pie y la observaba con ojos malévolos. Siempre había sentido algo por el hijo del jefe, pero lo reprimía, por ser políticamente incorrecto.  
  
-"No te atrevas a dirigirte a mi en ese tono tan soberbio jovencita, recuerda que tengo el poder para destruirte a ti y a quien se me dé la gana, entiendes?. Yo soy Kairos, cabeza de esta organización, y no voy a tolerar un solo error..." le contestó, regañándola y apuntándola con su dedo índice.  
  
-"Lo siento señor, no volverá a ocurrir. Es que su hijo no se ha comunicado con nosotros desde que nos separamos en los Puertos Calebios, muy cerca de Pueblo Estela. Dijo que necesitaba estar solo, en una misión espiritual"  
  
-"Encuéntrenlo y tráiganlo a mí. Por su lealtad, quiero premiarlo, le cederé mi puesto como cabeza de la organización Magma. Él es más talentoso y astuto que yo, será un digno líder." fue la respuesta de Kairos, que masajeaba su cabeza mientras se acomodaba nuevamente en su sillón negro de pluma de ganso.  
  
-"Entendido señor" contestó resignada la joven ejecutiva saliendo a través de las puertas corredizas del "despacho". Conocía muy bien al hijo de su jefe: era un hombre siniestro, con la maldad enclaustrada en sus venas. Pero lo amaba igual.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
-"Bien Kecleon, lo hiciste!!!" saltaba Mark con el camaleón en sus brazos, revoleándolo de un lado para otro. Kecleon había logrado hacer añicos una antigua roca solo con su una cuchillada.  
  
El rostro de Kecleon no demostraba felicidad, sino mareo y descomposición luego de las volteretas. Un amarillo pálido había teñido la franja de su barriga, y sus ojos se movían en espiral.  
  
-"Mark!!! Mira esto!!! No puedo creerlo..." gritó Kimi asustada mientras trataba de tranquilizar a su inquieto Castform.  
  
El entrenador de Pueblo Estela se acercó lenta y sigilosamente, acunando a Kecleon en sus brazos.  
  
-"Sí Kimi, es impresionante la cantidad de excremento que puede expulsar un pokemon tan pequeño" decía Mark asqueado mientras observaba un repugnante montículo de deshechos de Spearow sobre el suelo húmedo.  
  
-"No Mark...al lado de esos excrementos. Ves eso?" suspiró Kimi rodando sus pupilas, como un signo de cansancio.  
  
Era un papel amarillento, un mapa casi destruido por la tormenta del día anterior. En él se detallaban cada una de las ciudades de Thornel, simbolizadas por una calavera y un número.  
  
-"Estoy segura que esto debió haberse caído de la caravana de autos rojos que casi nos arrollan. Deben estar planeando algo malo, una guerra tal vez" dijo la investigadora a modo de detective de un cuento de Ágatha Christie.  
  
-"Kimi, deja de fantasear; no hay lugar más seguro que Thornel. Primero imaginas a ese tal Turrón, y ahora inventas una guerra. Envidio tu capacidad inventiva" se burló Mark, ahora él dando vuelta sus pupilas. -"Que su nombre era GENÓN y NO LO INVENTÉ!!!" aulló Kimi produciendo un eco aterrador a lo largo y ancho de toda la llanura barrosa. Así es, los gritos de Kimi creaban eco hasta en los lugares donde científicamente el eco no puede existir.  
  
Tal vez Kimi estaba en lo cierto: Thornel ardía, y la región era una bomba de tiempo; no tardaría mucho en explotar.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Sissy caminaba por los pasillos del edificio, decorados con adornos y ornamentos que conmemoraban el fuego, e iluminados con luces tenues, aunque lo suficientemente fuertes. Iba de un lugar a otro rechinando sus dientes en su pequeña boca. Finalmente dio una vuelta y entró a una habitación más fresca e iluminada que los sofocantes pasillos.  
  
"Centro de Mandos" se leía en un cartel que cruzaba la habitación. Docenas de pantallas de computadores sobre escritorios rojos y brillantes tintineaban. Decenas de empleados del equipo Magma trabajaban sin pausa, tipeando documentos desconocidos en los teclados, a un ritmo asombroso.  
  
-"Atención todos, por favor. Tarea de rastreo, hay que encontrar al hijo del jefe rápido. Quiero a todos los equipos trabajando en eso" ordenó Sissy arreglando sus cabellos.  
  
Dicho esto mapas de Thornel, Kanto, Hoenn y Johto comenzaron a aparecer en todas las pantallas del cuarto, y un murmullo monótono se apoderó del silencio que había reinado hasta el momento.  
  
-"¿Qué está ocurriendo Sissy?" preguntó intrigado el jefe del Centro de Mandos, vestido con un traje rojo con líneas negras, aprovechando que nadie estaba escuchando.  
  
-"Lo que siempre nos temimos Ethan, Kairos quiere cederle su puesto a su hijo, y debemos encontrarlo, porque el muy inútil está perdido en algún lugar del mundo." explicó Sissy, que se divertía al ver los gestos que aparecían en el rostro de su compañero mientras hablaba.  
  
-"Pero ¿por qué él? Tu y yo somos mucho más capaces que ese chiquillo caprichoso. Y además hemos sido fieles y leales a la organización desde sus comienzos" contestó Ethan mientras acomodaba su credencial identificatoria.  
  
-"Lo sé Ethan, lo sé. Estoy segura que va a querer cambiar el nombre del equipo y todo. Con el trabajo que nos ha costado reunir las preciadas plumas de los colosos de oro y plata" especulaba Sissy con ojos llorosos.  
  
Sus manos delicadas se encontraban fuertemente apuñadas, y se habían tornado de un color blanco, obstruyendo la circulación.  
  
-"Señorita Sissy, Señor Ethan, lo hemos encontrado a través de un sistema sofisticado de rastreo satelital electrónico..." fue interrumpida una asistente personal de Ethan por los gritos desconsolados de Sissy.  
  
-"DEJA DE HABLAR ESTUPIDECES Y DINOS DÓNDE RAYOS ESTÁ!!!"  
  
-"Si señorita, él está en las afueras de ciudad Gizembo" contestó temblando la empleada, asustada por los alaridos de Sissy.  
  
Sissy dio media vuelta, dejó caer su cabello (que hasta ahora había estado sujeto a una apretada rodeta), y finalmente habló.  
  
-"Quiero mis pokebolas, y un helicóptero en la terraza en diez minutos. Ethan, tu vienes conmigo. Llegó la hora!!!"  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
En Ciudad Jacutia, Fionna descansaba en una banqueta de leños lustrados, peinando sus cabellos rojos mientras observaba su rostro en un pequeño espejito de tocador. Ledian volaba de un lado a otro, practicando su rutina artística con un tutú nuevo.  
  
De repente, un ruido de hélices y motores comenzaron a sentirse a lo largo y ancho del pueblo. Un gran helicóptero rojo tomaba vuelo y salía de entre las copas del oscuro y aledaño Bosque Estela.  
  
El helicóptero sobrevoló la ciudad a gran velocidad, azotándola con ráfagas de vientos expulsados por las hélices.  
  
-"Ayyy nooo!!! Me han despeinado. Malditos!!!" trataba de gritarles Fionna con su puño izquierdo levantado, creyendo que los ocupantes del helicóptero la escuchaban.  
  
Ledian, también un poco desarreglada por la ráfaga que la había golpeado, se posó sobre el hombro de su entrenadora.  
  
-"¿Qué ocurre mi Ledi-Ledi? Osea, algo anda mal en ese bosque, digo, por eso es que nadie se atreve a cruzarlo. Algo anda muy, muy, muy mal en el interior de esa maraña de enredaderas" se lamentaba con miedo la líder del gimnasio mientras jugaba enrollando la goma de mascar en sus dedos.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
-"Hemos llegado Kimi, Ciudad Grizembo" comunicó Mark airoso a su compañera.  
  
Kimi había regresado a Castform a su pokebola, cansada de sus piruetas, y se dirigía contenta a la entrada de la ciudad, cuando repentinamente un helicóptero pasó a gran velocidad sobre su cabeza.  
  
-"¿Pero qué es esto? Primero automóviles, ahora helicópteros, quiero saber qué ocurre en este mundo!!!" gritó la entrenadora un poco fatigada, además de curiosa por descubrir qué acontecía.  
  
-"No lo sé Kimi, pero esto no es normal. Algo anda mal" coincidía Mark con Fionna al mismo tiempo que entraba a Ciudad Grizembo, en busca de su segunda medalla, y tal vez de las respuestas que tanto necesitaba. 


	8. Duelo al estilo Grizembo

Duelo al estilo Grizembo  
  
Ciudad Grizembo era la urbe más grande en la zona norte de la región de Thornel. Era un centro de abastecimiento de recursos para Ciudad Jacutia, los puertos del norte y los pueblos aledaños. Se podían observar calles asfaltadas, que emanaban un vapor caliente provocado por la irradiación del fuerte sol vespertino.  
  
Mark y Kimi caminaban de un lado a otro, perdidos en la maraña de casas de dos, tres, cuatro, y hasta cinco pisos. Negocios pequeños se observaban a los lados de las aceras, y humildes puestos de artesanías pokemon coronaban la vía pública.  
  
-"Esto es espectacular. Me gustaría ir de compras. ¿Podemos Mark?"preguntaba Kimi una y otra vez con los ojos brillantes y los oídos aturdidos por los gritos de los vendedores ambulantes.  
  
-"Según mi libro guía, Ciudad Grizembo es un centro urbano mediano comercial, y hasta cuenta con un Laboratorio Pokemon" informaba Mark, simulando no escuchar las continuas peticiones de su compañera.  
  
Siguieron caminando, un poco cansados, adentrándose cada vez más en la ciudad, hasta que en una esquina, un grito los sorprendió:  
  
-"Mark!!! Mark, espera!!!" una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel se aproximaba a ellos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
-"Luna, amiga mía!!! ¿Cómo te ha ido?" contestó Mark feliz ante la mirada confusa de Kimi.  
  
Luna era una de las entrenadoras que había salido de Pueblo Estela. Pero eso no era lo más curioso; ella era la hija del viejo Nerón, el granjero del pueblo. Luego de ser presentadas, Kimi y Luna comenzaron a hablar sobre qué hermosos eran los atuendos que tenía cada una, pero al ver el gesto desorientado de Mark, decidieron terminar esa conversación.  
  
-"Mark, ya que estamos aquí ¿Qué te parecería una batalla pokemon?" propuso la hermosa entrenadora tomando una pokebola entre sus manos.  
  
-"Creo que nos hace falta un buen entrenamiento. Vamos!!!" aceptó enérgico el entrenador con una adrenalina pura que inundaba todo su cuerpo.  
  
-"Mientras ustedes tienen su duelo, yo iré de compras con Slowking y Castform. Esta ciudad me parece fascinante" decía Kimi mientras observaba las joyas que transportaba un vendedor.  
  
-"Muy bien, nos encontramos a la 5:00 PM en el Centro Pokemon . Debo comunicarme con mi madre urgentemente" terminó diciendo Mark, mientras recordaba apesadumbrado que se le había olvidado llamarla desde Ciudad Jacutia.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
El helicóptero rojo como la sangre fresca aterrizaba en las afueras de Ciudad Grizembo, entre los matorrales secos y las dunas de arena. El paisaje era árido, pobre y desértico, un ambiente que Mark y Kimi pronto tendrían que enfrentar.  
  
Sissy y Ethan descendieron torpemente, uniformados de pies a cabeza con los trajes típicos del equipo Magma.  
  
-"Si estás allí sal de donde quiera que estés, tu padre te reclama" gritaba Sissy rabiosa al mismo tiempo que lanzaba una pokebola al aire. Al ver esto, Ethan copió sus acciones, y lanzó una pokebola igual.  
  
Un magistral Skarmory y un místico Houndoom aparecieron ante ellos, golpeados por la brisa seca del desierto.  
  
-"Houndoom, ya sabes qué hacer" ordenó Ethan.  
  
-"Skarmory, sobrevuela la ciudad, rastrea" comandó a su vez Sissy, al mismo tiempo que Houndoom desaparecía entre los arbustos y Skarmory entraba a Ciudad Grizembo en un vuelo rápido y sagaz.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
-"¿Qué te parece un 1vs1, Mark? propuso Luna, tomando su puesto en uno de los extremos de la arena. Su sonrisa era espectacular: una hilera de dientes blancos y brillantes coronaban su boca carnosa.  
  
-"Por mí, está bien. Ve Hoothoot" aceptó tranquilo Mark, tratando de simular que era un entrenador maduro.  
  
Hoothoot apareció en el centro de la arena, agitando enérgicamente sus cortas alitas, a la espera de su contrincante. Luna hizo un gesto pensativo con su entrecejo y lanzó una pokebola que golpeó el suelo al instante. Luego de unos segundos, frente a Hoothoot se encontraba un gracioso Staryu.  
  
-"Muy bien Satryu, empieza esta batalla con un chorro de agua. Este Staryu fue quien me ayudó a obtener mi medalla Roca, es muy fuerte" advirtió Luna en primer lugar ajustando aún más su ya apretada cola de caballo.  
  
-"Hoothoot y yo no le tenemos miedo a nada, lo único que te pido es que no te enamores de ese Staryu. Sólo evade ese ataque y luego tackleo" ordenó a su vez Mark, ávido de entrenamiento y victoria.  
  
Staryu sobrevoló una corta distancia pronunciando su nombre, quedando cara a cara con Hoothoot. Acto seguido, un chorro fino de agua cristalina salió del más grande de sus brazos de estrella, dando justo en el blanco. Hoothoot lanzó un gritito y se sacudió frenéticamente, expulsando gotas de agua en todas las direcciones. Luego de reponerse, volvió a tomar vuelo, sólo para dejarse caer en picada libre y tacklear fuertemente a Staryu en uno de sus costados. La dura estrella emitió un chillido agudo y rodó incontrolablemente a través de la arena. Finalmente se reincorporó y lanzó todo el peso de su cuerpo en un Giro Rápido.  
  
-"Es ruda Hoothoot, pero puedes vencerlo. Trata un picotazo, y luego una embestida" ordenó Mark, un poco nervioso al observar la energía que irradiaba Staryu.  
  
-"Contraataca eso con un tackle y luego una embestida con toda la fuerza que tengas Staryu" fue la respuesta de Luna.  
  
Los ojos de los entrenadores se habían fijado en la batalla. Staryu y Hoothoot se habían trenzado en un encarnizado combate. Un picotazo de Hoothoot había rajado la gema de su contrincante, pero el tackle de Staryu había causado un gran daño en una de las alas del búho. Finalmente, fatigados y con sudor escurriéndose a través de su frente, Hoothoot y Staryu tomaron velocidad, ambos por aire, y en un momento de acción pura, colisionaron uno contra otro, en una embestida espectacular.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Mientras tanto, en el mercado central de Ciudad Grizembo, Kimi observa fascinada artesanías y chucherías de todo tipo. Castform, en su forma normal, vuela de un puesto a otro, admirando todos los adornos que tienen que ver con el clima e investigando la zona, como si siguiera buscando a alguien. Slowking, por su parte, se ha quedado muy atrás, ya que unos artesanos se han reunido alrededor de él para examinar la exótica gema en el centro de su corona.  
  
-"¿Cuánto cuesta esto?" preguntó Kimi a una de las vendedoras de una tienda muy pequeña, mientras sostenía una cajita de madera muy adornada con dibujos de pokebolas y pokemons de distintos tipos.  
  
Luego de recibir una respuesta, decidió comprar esa cajita, como un regalo para Mark, para agradecerle haber aceptado viajar con ella. Castform se posó finalmente en el hombro de su entrenadora, y ambos se marcharon del lugar, empujados por la muchedumbre que preguntaba precios y observaba los elementos a la venta.  
  
Al llegar al lugar dónde Slowking se había detenido, estudiado por los artesanos curiosos, una de las figuras cercanas le pareció muy conocida. Luego de repasar mentalmente su mapa de conocidos, Kimi reaccionó:  
  
-"Genón!!!¿Genón eres tu? ¿Me recuerdas? Soy Kimi, la "gritona" del Bosque Estela" gritaba al mismo tiempo que con sus dos manos ocupadas con sus dos pokebolas, regresaba a Castform y a Slowking. No le gustaba que trataran a sus pokemon como "conejitos de Indias".  
  
Al escuchar los gritos que lo llamaban, Genón comenzó a acercarse lentamente a Kimi, para saludarla, pero en ese instante, una sombra aterrorizante se proyectó sobre la acera. La miraba como si ya la conociera de años, pero solo la había visto una vez.  
  
Era el grandioso Skarmory de Sissy, que realizaba sus tareas de rastreo sobre la ciudad. Todos los compradores, asustados por los alaridos del ave de metal comenzaron a correr despavoridos de un lado a otro, pero cuando la estampida humana se calmó, Genón ya no estaba allí, y Kimi (que se había refugiado detrás de una pared de ladrillos) no podía entender cómo una persona tenía la capacidad de desaparecer tan rápido.  
  
-"Mejor voy yendo al Centro Pokemon, ya es tarde" suspiró un poco confundida la aspirante a investigadora.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
-"Adiós Luna, espero que nos volvamos a ver antes de la liga" saludaba Mark con su brazo derecho levantado, moviéndolo de un lado a otro.  
  
-"Yo también digo lo mismo, y la próxima vez YO ganaré" fue la respuesta desafiante de Luna mientras corría hacia la salida de la ciudad.  
  
Luego de la poderosa embestida mutua entre Hoothoot y Staryu, una gran nube de polvo se había levantado, cubriendo todo sobre la arena de batalla. Una vez que el polvo se disipó, solo Hoothoot seguía de pie, aunque muy malherido.  
  
-"Lo hiciste muy bien Hoothoot. Pero ahora debemos darnos prisa, el desafío del Gimnasio Grizembo nos espera" hablaba solo Mark, al mismo tiempo que tomaba la ruta hacia el centro pokemon. No podía peder más tiempo, Luna le llevaba una gran ventaja: él solo tenía una medalla, mientras que la hermosa entrenadora de Pueblo Estela, se dirigía hacia su tercer desafío oficial.  
  
Entre pensamientos, deseos e ilusiones, Mark llegó finalmente al Centro Pokemon, donde lo esperaba Kimi. Entró a la fresca sala principal, y le entregó a Hoothoot a la enfermera de turno. Posteriormente saludó a su compañera y le contó lo de la fascinante batalla con Luna.  
  
-"Y luego Hoothoot golpeó a Staryu en el centro luminoso de su cuerpo y..." contaba un poco acelerado, haciendo gestos con las manos.  
  
-"Ehhh... Mark, me encantaría seguir escuchándote, pero, ¿No sería conveniente que llamaras a tu casa? Yo ya lo hice, y mi papá está muy feliz con Castform y Slowking, dice que..." Kimi no alcanzó a terminar su diálogo, al ver que Mark ya no estaba con ella.  
  
Muchos dirían que Kimi y Mark tienen un problema de comunicación, pero así es como ellos se entienden. Eran como una pareja dispareja, destinada a estar juntos en un tiempo cierto, en un lugar determinado.  
  
Los teléfonos del centro pokemon tenían una pantalla, a través de la cual, los interlocutores podían observarse mutuamente. Mark introdujo una tarjeta especial para entrenadores en un dispositivo, y un pequeño teléfono apareció en la pantalla. Posteriormente, el rostro de su madre apareció frente a él. Algo raro había en él. Un gesto nunca antes conocido por Mark.  
  
-"Hace UNA SEMANA que saliste de casa, y no te has dignado en llamarme en siete días. Me prometiste que te comunicarías conmigo. Pensé que algo malo te había sucedido" fueron los gritos que emanaron de los parlantes e inundaron todo el salón.  
  
-"Cálmate mamá. Sólo quería disculparme. Es que olvidé que debía llamarte en Ciudad Jacutia, y recién hoy he llegado a Ciudad Grizembo" contestaba un poco ruborizado, mientras todos en el recinto lo observaban.  
  
-"Está bien hijo, ¿Cómo te ha ido? Sabes que no me gusta que andes por ahí solo" comenzó Diana a hacer su seguidilla de preguntas aburridoras.  
  
-"Bien mamá. Tengo un Kecleon y un Hoothoot, y esta es mi medalla Antena. Ah!!! Por cierto, no estoy viajando solo. Ella es Kimi, mi compañera de viaje" contestó Mark señalando a la chica que se encontraba a su lado. Kimi sonreía nerviosamente.  
  
El rostro de la madre de Mark hizo unas muecas extrañas al ver a la chica. Era como si ella también la conociera, pero esta era la primera vez que se veían.  
  
-"Oh!!! Una niñita. ¿Dónde la conociste? ¿Cómo se llam..." la pantalla que proyectaba el rostro preocupado de Diana se tornó de un color negro. La oración "fuera de crédito" titilaba en el centro.  
  
-"Yo no soy ninguna niñita" decía Kimi furiosa.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
La noche había caído sobre todo Thornel. Un cielo estrellado cubría toda la región, como un manto misterioso. Mark y Kimi descansaban en el Centro Pokemon.  
  
-"Mañana bien tempranito, iremos al Laboratorio, y luego al Gimnasio de la ciudad. Algo para ti y algo para mí" propuso Mark un poco somnoliento.  
  
-"Gracias Mark. Ah! A propósito, toma, un regalo de parte mía, Slowking y Castform..." dijo en voz baja pasándole la cajita que había comprado en el mercado.  
  
La caja era del tamaño de la palma de la mano. En un costado, tenía seis orificios circulares, uno para cada pokebola transportada; y del otro, ocho orificios cuadrados, uno para cada medalla ganada.  
  
-"Es que siempre llevas todo en tus bolsillos" le dijo sonrojada, acariciando la almohada.  
  
-"Gracias Kimi" fue lo único que dijo Mark antes de abrazarla.  
  
Sólo esa preciosa noche fue testigo de un abrazo dulce, un gesto de gratitud, un momento que los marcaría hasta el final. 


	9. Duro como roca, fuerte como Kecleon

Duro como roca, fuerte como Kecleon  
  
7:00 AM marcaban todos los relojes del Centro Pokemon. La mayoría de los entrenadores dormían plácidamente sobre los sillones de la sala. Otros, como Kimi y Mark, ya estaban despiertos, disfrutando de un desayuno frugal.  
  
-"No sé cómo agradecerte tu regalo Kimi" comenzaba Mark la primera conversación de la mañana.  
  
-"Ya me lo agradeciste dejándome que te acompañara en tu viaje" respondió Kimi mientras peinaba sus cabellos enredados. En realidad, habían sido prácticamente obligados a viajar juntos.  
  
Los dos se pusieron de pie, prepararon sus mochilas, y se dispusieron a salir del Centro Pokemon. A diferencia de otras mañanas, esta era mucho más calurosa y densa. Mark debió despojarse de su abrigo al observar que gotas de sudor cálido recorrían su espalda.  
  
-"No me habías dicho nada de tu familia" dijo un poco ofendido el entrenador.  
  
-"Es que no se había presentado la oportunidad, pero no es muy diferente que la tuya: mi padre es un reconocido científico en Hoenn y mi madre es una trabajadora ama de casa, en mi hogar en Evergrande. Mis abuelos viven en Ciudad Plateada, en Kanto, pero viajan por todo el mundo, y mi hermano mayor es ayudante en el gimnasio de Ciudad Violeta. Como verás, no somos una familia muy unida que digamos." terminó Kimi de contar su árbol familiar, con un gesto triste en sus ojos.  
  
Siguieron caminando en silencio, cruzando las calles grises, que en ese momento parecían desérticas, pero que pronto estarían repletas de abarrotados compradores y desesperados vendedores. Finalmente arribaron a una esquina irregular, ocupada por un edificio grisáceo, de roca maciza. En una de sus paredes, una placa de bronce iluminada decía: "Laboratorio Grizembo".  
  
-"Me había olvidado de contarte: ¿Sabes a quién vi ayer en el mercado? A Genón. Pero cuando se acercaba para saludarme, un Skarmory asustó a todos y desapareció" contó Kimi lo que había sucedido el día anterior.  
  
-"Ese tipo empieza a darme escalofríos" fue la respuesta despectiva de Mark mientras ingresaban al laboratorio.  
  
Adentro estaba oscuro, ya que a diferencia del laboratorio de Pueblo Estela, allí no había ventanales que le dieran la bienvenida a la luz del Sol. En el centro de esa sala, frente una máquina complicada, e iluminado solo por unos reflectores de luz artificial, un hombre de guardapolvo blanco analizaba algo.  
  
-"Hola!!! Señor!!!" lo llamó Kimi para llamar su atención.  
  
-"Oh! Me asustaron, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?" preguntó un poco sobresaltado el científico.  
  
-"Él es Mark Clairel de pueblo Estela, y es un entrenador pokemon. Yo soy Kimi Ellindorf, de Ciudad Evergrande y estoy aquí en Thornel para mi proyecto final de investigación. Creí que me ayudaría mucho visitar un auténtico laboratorio" fue la respuesta completa de Kimi.  
  
-"Lo que sucede es que en este momento, el laboratorio no está funcionando. Todas las investigaciones han sido interrumpidas, para evitar que el mal que se está gestando se apodere de nuevos datos sobre... Ah! Por cierto, mi nombre es Kaz." respondió el científico en voz baja, casi inaudible.  
  
Mark y Kimi se miraban, evitando lanzar una carcajada ante tan patético escenario.  
  
-"Que mala suerte! Yo solo quería aprender un poco más de esta vida científica. Mire Sr. Kaz, observe mi Castform" dijo Kimi un poco desilusionada al mismo tiempo que la pokebola de Castform se abría y dejaba ver al pequeño pokemon clima. Pero ahora su forma había cambiado: el calor había hecho que se asemejara a un pequeño sol, diminuto y anaranjado.  
  
-"Un Castform!!! Fascinante, es la envidia de todos los investigadores. Veo que tienes agallas. ¿Dónde lo encontraste? ¿Me muestras? ¿Me regalas el tuyo? ¿Me lo das?" preguntaba con los ojos saltones Kaz, acercándose cada vez más al pokemon de Kimi.  
  
Al ver las intenciones del profesor, Castform tomó vuelo, se colocó sobre la cabeza de Kaz (que ostentaba una rígida cabellera negra, armada con gel de tocador) y lanzó un pequeño ataque de brasas sobre él. Su cabeza comenzó a arder, el fuego alimentado por los componentes químicos del gel para cabello.  
  
Castform dio media vuelta, y muy asustado salió del laboratorio a gran velocidad, perdiéndose entre la gente que caminaba de un sitio a otro con bolsas y cajas de distintos tipos y colores.  
  
-"Nooo!!! Castform, regresa" gritó Kimi, persiguiendo desesperadamente a su pokemon y perdiéndose entre la muchedumbre.  
  
-"Hizo que Castform se asustara, ¿está contento?" reclamó Mark mientras salía del laboratorio. Pero Kaz ya no lo escuchaba. Había sumergido su cabeza en un tanque de agua fría para pokemons acuáticos (ahora en desuso), y expulsaba alaridos de alivio.  
  
Mark salió a la calle, pero Kimi había desaparecido. Luego de unos minutos de pensar duro, decidió ir al gimnasio Grizembo. No podía posponer más su batalla, así que se puso en marcha. Pero no fue mucha la distancia que recorrió, ya que al dar dos pasos, sorprendido, advirtió que el Gimnasio se encontraba junto al laboratorio.  
  
-"A esto se le llama conveniencia" pensó Mark alegre, mientras subía las escalinatas y empujaba los pesados portones de hierro forjado.  
  
La estructura del gimnasio era muy parecida a la del laboratorio, hecho de una piedra dura y maciza, sobre un suelo de tierra resistente y compacto. Adentro estaba oscuro, pero sobre un cartel a la entrada, se alcanzaba a divisar una inscripción: "Gimnasio Grizembo, la fuerza de la roca".  
  
-"Hola!!! ¿Hay alguien ahí? Soy un entrenador, y quiero una batalla!!!" gritaba Mark hacia la oscuridad, deseando que alguien lo escuchara.  
  
De repente, un reflector dispuesto sobre una de las paredes, dejó ver una figura oscura en el otro extremo de la arena. Era una persona alta, de rostro pálido y alargado, manos huesudas y exhibía atuendos blancos. Lo más extraño de todo era que de la superficie de su cabeza emanaba un humo, un vapor extraño. Esta era una persona conocida, él era...  
  
-"Kaz!!!" gritó Mark totalmente asombrado al descubrir quién era ese sujeto. Esa persona era el científico patético que había aterrado a Castform unos minutos antes, era Kaz, el líder de Gimnasio.  
  
-"Él mismo. Y no creas que te será fácil vencerme. Más si estoy enfadado por lo que me hizo el pokemon de tu querida amiguita" dijo Kaz desafiante, dando un paso adelante. Ahora toda su figura estaba iluminada, y llamaban la atención sus mechones de cabello chamuscados y el humo que desprendían.  
  
Mark trataba de reprimir su risa burlona con todas sus fuerzas, mientras sacaba de la cajita ornamentada una pokebola.  
  
-"Este combate por la medalla Roca será un 2vs2. Esas son las reglas, sin nada más que decir... Ve Graveler!!!" dijo en un tonito para nada amigable, lanzando una pokebola pesada al aire.  
  
-"No tengo nada que funcione bien contra la roca. Pero Hoothoot luchó muy bien contra Luna. Ve Hoothoot!!!" fue la decisión final del entrenador, un poco asustado por el hecho de que esta vez no tenía ventaja de tipo.  
  
Apenas se materializó, los ojos de Hoothoot se endulzaron, al ver a Graveler al otro lado de la arena. Se acercó tímidamente, para saludarlo. Pero en el momento en que el pequeño búho le extendía su alita tiernamente, Graveler lo tomó y lo estampó contra el suelo, ensuciándolo con un polvo asfixiante.  
  
-"JaJaJa!!! Ese Hoothoot es débil, eso lo demuestra la flaccidez de su contextura física. Además su temperamento es también pobre, ya que piensa que su contrincante es su amigo" explicaba soberbiamente Kaz entre carcajada y carcajada.  
  
-"No Hoothoot, Graveler es tu enemigo!!!" le advirtió su entrenador golpeando su frente con el puño cerrado.  
  
Hoothoot trató de ponerse de pie, pero un pisotón de Graveler lo aplastó aún más contra el suelo provocando gritos de dolor por parte de la lechucita.  
  
-"Hoothoot sal de allí y embístelo. Él NO es tu amigo" trataba explicarle Mark nerviosamente.  
  
Hoothoot se puso de pie dolorosamente y voló por debajo de las patas de Graveler, pero cuando comenzaba a tomar un vuelo triunfal, una de las múltiples manos del coloso de roca trató de impedírselo, arrancándole 4 plumas de su cola.  
  
Al ver su dañado plumaje, sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo, dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo y embistió a Graveler en la espalda, con tal fuerza que logró tumbarlo. El pokemon roca no toleró ser atacado por un organismo más pequeño y se puso de pie rechinando sus dientes.  
  
-"Graveler, aplástalo con un lanza rocas" ordenó Kaz tranquilo, untando una pomada de eucalipto sobre su cuero cabelludo.  
  
-"Hoothoot, evade eso con agilidad!!!" gritó Mark muy alterado, al ver que su pokemon había alcanzado un punto máximo de fatiga.  
  
Hoothoot voló a gran velocidad, camuflándose en la oscuridad que reinaba en el recinto cerrado. Graveler enterró sus duras manos en el suelo compacto y arrancó un bloque de piedra resistente, lo alzó por sobre su cabeza, y lo lanzó con suma rapidez hacia un punto en la oscuridad. Un chillido de dolor se sintió entre las penumbras. Hoothoot se hallaba aplastado y dolorido, imposibilitado de continuar.  
  
-"Regresa Hoothoot. Kecleon, de ti depende, ve!!!" dijo un poco apesadumbrado el entrenador, secando con su manga el sudor que escurría por su frente.  
  
Kecleon se materializó frente a Graveler, que reía sin cesar junto a su entrenador. En ese momento, extendió la palma de su mano y lo arañó en la cara con fuerza. El ataque no le causó mucho daño, pero hizo que Graveler se enfureciera aún más.  
  
-"Graveler, aplánalo con una rodada" ordenó Kaz burlón.  
  
-"Es fuerte Kecleon, debemos sorprenderlo con algo especial. Usa tu característica" fue el comando dado por Mark luego de pensar unos segundos.  
  
Graveler colocó sus brazos sobre su pecho, formando una pelota rocosa. Luego, con un impulso rodó a través de la arena y golpeó a Kecleon, dio media vuelta y volvió a golpearlo, esta vez con más potencia. En ese momento, Kecleon levantó sus brazos, y su color verde manzana, fue cambiando paulatinamente, hasta convertirse en un marrón opaco. Ahora Kecleon se había convertido al tipo roca.  
  
Cuando Graveler se acercaba rodando a gran velocidad, saltó impulsándose sobre sus rodillas, aterrizando luego sobre su contrincante. Graveler cayó al suelo pesadamente, y sobre él cayó Kecleon. El golpe causó un brusco movimiento en la tierra, y todo el gimnasio comenzó a temblar descontroladamente.  
  
-"Graveler, Kecleon ha usado el ataque terremoto, sal de allí ahora!!!" le advirtió a los gritos Kaz a su pokemon. Pero ya era tarde, Graveler había absorbido todo el impacto de la caída y el posterior terremoto. No podía continuar.  
  
-"Bien Kecleon, lo hiciste" lo felicitaba Mark mientras su silueta se tornaba nuevamente del verde característico.  
  
-"Buena estrategia, pero ahora te enfrentarás a MI compañero de laboratorio. Como tu amiga tiene un Castform, yo tengo un pokemon envidiado entre los investigadores pokemon. Ve amigo mío!!!" dijo Kaz tranquilo, lanzando una pokebola de color marrón.  
  
La pokebola dibujó un círculo en el aire, fija en la intrigada mirada de Kecleon y Mark. Lo que fueron segundos que tardó la extraña pokebola en golpear el suelo, parecieron horas para el entrenador y su pokemon inicial. Finalmente se abrió, y camuflado con una carcajada de Kaz, el rayo de energía blanca comenzó a tomar forma.  
  
Frente a Kecleon, ahora se encontraba un pokemon de roca, marrón y con un rostro muy gracioso. Se asimilaba mucho a un árbol, pero tenía la apariencia de una piedra. Kecleon lo observó de arriba abajo, antes de recibir una tremenda patada que lo tumbó y lo dejó jadeando a los pies de Mark.  
  
-"Les presento a mi invencible Sudowoodo!!!" gritó soberanamente Kaz, como si presentara a un líder político o a una estrella de televisión.  
  
El combate no iba a ser nada fácil, y una dura pelea estaría por librarse en Ciudad Grizembo. 


	10. El fuego de la muerte

El fuego de la muerte  
  
El ambiente se había puesto más pesado, y la respiración se hacía dificultosa, especialmente para Kecleon. El camaleón se encontraba a los pies de su entrenador, que observaba estupefacto la forma en que Sudowoodo se movía de un lado a otro.  
  
-"Muy bien Sudowoodo, pisotón y golpe cruzado" fue el primer comando dado por Kaz, que ahora volvía a untarse sus mechones de cabellos chamuscados con una crema, pero esta vez era la gomina para cabellos.  
  
-"Kecleon, ¿puedes ponerte de pie?" dijo Mark un poco resignado, sacando la pokebola de Kecleon con recelo, dispuesto a retirarlo de la batalla.  
  
En ese momento Kecleon se puso de pie y se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia Sudowoodo, con la cabeza inclinada, lanzando pequeñas chispitas transparentes. El cabezazo dio en el estómago de su contrincante, que se tambaleó sobre sí mismo, antes de estabilizarse nuevamente. Con un sonidito extraño, levantó su corta pierna derecha, golpeando a Kecleon en el rostro una y otra vez.  
  
-"Kecleon, evádelo y luego..." Mark calló al ver la paliza que estaba recibiendo su pokemon. Nuevamente tomó la pokebola en sus manos.  
  
Sudowoodo le había practicado un golpe cruzado tan potente que una cortada sangrante había aparecido a través del rostro de Kecleon.  
  
-"Ojo por ojo diente por diente Mark. Es hora de que te rindas. Sudowoodo, lanza rocas!!!" ordenó Kaz con una vocecita aburridora y triunfante.  
  
Mark alzó la pokebola, un silencio desgarrador se apoderaba de su alma. Iba a perder, había fracasado. Pero en ese instante los ojos del entrenador vieron algo diferente en los del entrenado. Kecleon no deseaba darse por vencido, quería seguir luchando, y la línea púrpura que cruzaba su cuerpo brillaba ahora con un furor nunca antes visto.  
  
Sudowoodo pateó el suelo, y un bloque de piedra se desprendió de él. El terremoto que había sacudido la tierra minutos antes había aflojado cada centímetro del pavimento compacto. Con sus manos lo tomó con fuerza y lo lanzó directo hacia su contrincante.  
  
El "meteorito" impulsado por Sudowoodo se dirigía hacia Kecleon, pero en el momento en que estaba por golpearlo y sacarlo de combate, la línea de su cuerpo eructó un rayo de luz violáceo y brillante, que partió la roca en mil pedazos, reduciéndola a partículas de polvo. El rayo estaba cargado con tanta energía que siguió su rumbo y golpeó a Sudowoodo justo en el centro del cuerpo. El pokemon roca cayó al suelo pesadamente, antes de volver a ponerse de pie con dolor.  
  
-"¿Qué fue eso? No puede ser!!!" gritó enfadado Kaz al ver que su venganza no había podido ser concretada.  
  
-"Eso fue lo que yo creo que fue... Kecleon, aprendiste el ataque de Rayo Psíquico!!!" gritaba Mark saltando de un lado a otro de la mano de su pokemon.  
  
Sudowoodo se tambaleaba, mareado de un lado a otro. El golpe le había hecho efecto, y había causado un gran revoltijo en su cabeza. En un momento de desesperación, trató de golpear a Kecleon, pero le falló por muchos metros. Una vez repuesto del golpe se puso nuevamente en posición, a la espera de una nueva orden.  
  
-"Kecleon, otro Rayo Psíquico con toda la fuerza que tengas!!!" ordenó Mark arreglando los mechones de su flequillo, que escurrían el sudor frío de los nervios sufridos.  
  
-"Tranquilo Sudowoodo, solo utiliza tu mímica" comandó muy calmo Kaz.  
  
-"¿Mímica?" fue la única palabra que se le ocurrió decir a Mark al escuchar la orden del líder.  
  
-"Sí, ahora veremos cuál rayo psíquico es más potente, el de mi fuerte Sudowoodo, o el de tu débil Kecleon" dijo Kaz burlándose, ahora él también con sudor en su sien.  
  
Kecleon saltó del hombro de Mark a la arena y su raya comenzó a brillar nuevamente, pero ahora el violeta se había transformado en un rojo furioso y espectacular. Sudowoodo, por su parte, había levantado su mano, en las que se observaban tres bolitas verdes, en el centro, energía de color púrpura se estaba formando lentamente.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
-"Castform!!! Castform ¿dónde te has metido?" gritaba Kimi sin consuelo buscando a su pokemon.  
  
La huída de Castform la había traído hasta la salida de la ciudad, entre los arbustos secos y las rocas filosas. Caminaba de un lado a otro llamándolo, pero no podía encontrarlo por ninguna parte.  
  
A unos metros, Ethan lo había hallado, escondido y tembloroso entre algunas hojas secas.  
  
-"Ven chiquitín. No tengas miedo. Ven con el tío Ethan. Ahora serás parte de mi equipo, del Equipo Magma. Ataca Houndoom!!!" ordenó Ethan con los ojos brillosos ante tan preciado descubrimiento.  
  
-"Alto ahí!!! Ese Castform es mío y no me lo robarás!!!" apareció Kimi ante Houndoom, gritando como sólo ella podía hacerlo.  
  
Ethan se puso de pie, lentamente y con gesto adusto. Con los dedos de su mano derecha, escondida detrás de su espalda, hizo una extraña seña, a la cual Houndoom respondió de inmediato. El perro oscuro dio un salto magnánimo y tackleó a Kimi con un duro golpe en el estómago. La chica calló al suelo pesadamente, expulsando un grito de dolor.  
  
-"¿Cómo te atreves a gritarme de ese modo?" preguntó groseramente, tomando una posición solo digna de los reyes.  
  
Kimi ahora tenía arena en todos sus cabellos, y un dolor agudo recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Trataba de ponerse de pie, pero en cuanto se movía sus huesos crujían como nunca lo habían hecho.  
  
-"Ethan basta de jugar con esa niñita, ya tenemos lo que vinimos a buscar, ahora de regreso al cuartel!" lo regañó Sissy, mientras regresaba a Skarmory a su pokebola e ingresaba al helicóptero rojo, ahora en marcha.  
  
-"Aguarda Sissy, esta niñita recibirá su lección por faltarle el respeto a un Magma" fue la sentencia final de Ethan, al mismo tiempo que practicaba otra seña con sus dedos.  
  
Los ojos de Kimi se llenaron de lágrimas y toda su insipiente vida recorrió su mente.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
-"Ahora Kecleon!!!" ordenó Mark finalmente.  
  
-"Ahora Sudowoodo!!!" fue el comando final de Kaz.  
  
Los dos rayos psíquicos, brillantes y despampanantes cruzaron el espacio a una velocidad impresionante, cortando la brisa e iluminando cada rincón oscuro del gimnasio. En el centro de la arena ambas fuentes de energía colisionaron, en una explosión de color y sonido.  
  
-"No te rindas Kecleon!!!" eran las únicas palabras de aliento que se le ocurrían a Mark.  
  
-"Más fuerza Sudowoodo!!!" dijo Kaz al ver que el rayo de Kecleon ganaba espacio.  
  
Una brisa cálida comenzó a recorrer todo el lugar, y la luz de los rayos encandilaba a cualquiera que lo observara directamente. Los ojos de Kecleon comenzaron a teñirse de un púrpura claro, y una nueva explosión, esta vez más fuerte sacudió los cimientos del lugar.  
  
-"Kecleon!!!" gritó Mark.  
  
Su pokemon se encontraba de pie, jadeando con fuerza. Sus pulmones trabajaban dificultosamente, pero se encontraba de pie. Sudowoodo, en cambio, había sido expulsado a toda velocidad por el impacto del rayo psíquico y había golpeado a Kaz. Ahora los dos se encontraban tendidos en el suelo, el pokemon sobre su entrenador.  
  
-"Sal de mi gimnasio, bastante daño físico me han causado" dijo entrecortadamente, con el pesado Sudowoodo sobre él.  
  
De su mano se desprendió la Medalla Roca, que se asimilaba mucho a un pilar de piedra gris. Mark se acercó, la tomó entre sus manos y la colocó delicadamente en su cajita.  
  
-"Gracias Kaz, fue una gran batalla" fue lo último que dijo Mark antes de salir del recinto y precipitarse nuevamente a las súper pobladas calles de la ciudad.  
  
Caminó directo hacia el centro pokemon. Una vez que Hoothoot y Kecleon gozaban de perfecta salud nuevamente, decidió salir a buscar a Kimi. Hacía mucho que se habían separado, y eso comenzaba a preocuparlo.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Houndoom hizo un salto idéntico al que había practicado minutos antes, pero esta vez una bola de fuego se formaba en su boca. Chispas ardientes comenzaron a escapar antes de que un terrible lanzallamas fuera lanzado directamente contra Kimi. La entrenadora trató de apartarse de la llama mortal, pero era inútil, estaba totalmente paralizada.  
  
En el momento en que el fuego la iba a tocar un nuevo lanzallamas apareció de un costado, desviándolo hacia un arbusto de ramas secas y picudas. Castform había salvado la vida de su entrenadora por segunda vez, pero ahora el fuego combinado de los lanzallamas se extendía a gran velocidad, consumiendo los matorrales.  
  
Todo el lugar comenzó a incendiarse rápidamente, ante las miradas desesperantes de Ethan, Kimi, Houndoom y Castform.  
  
El helicóptero ya había tomado vuelo y se acercaba para rescatar a Ethan, que pedía ayuda a los gritos, al mismo tiempo que lenguas de fuego ardiente se acercaban a él. Una soga se desprendió, sostenida por Sissy, y Ethan se aferró a ella, al mismo tiempo que regresaba a Houndoom.  
  
-"Ahí tienes tu merecido" dijo tranquilo, desapareciendo en el espeso humo del incendio.  
  
Las llamas se extendían a gran velocidad, avivadas por el viento seco proveniente del desierto Lamakad. La entrenadora yacía paralizada en el centro de la catástrofe, con Castform aferrado a sus manos. La humareda se hacía cada vez más densa.  
  
Kimi, toda dolorida como estaba regresó a Castform a su pokebola, y con una mezcla de polvo y lágrimas en sus párpados cerró sus ojos esperando el final. 


	11. El agua de la vida

El agua de la vida  
  
-"Kimi!!! Kimi!!! Debes despertarte. Vamos Kimi, tú puedes" se sentía una dulce voz en la oscuridad.  
  
-"Noooooooo!!!" gritó Kimi desesperadamente, provocando un eco en todo el ambiente.  
  
Estaba recostada sobre una camilla blanca y fresca, en una habitación oscura y silenciosa. Un ventilador era la única brisa que recibía en su rostro, y alguien acariciaba su mano tiernamente. Con un suspiro doloroso, comenzó a hablar:  
  
-"¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Dónde estoy?"  
  
-"Kimi, has despertado!!! Estás bien!!!" gritó Mark contento, saltando de un lado a otro con Kecleon y Hoothoot.  
  
Kimi no podía abrir bien los ojos, gracias a una leve irritación que habían sufrido sus retinas al hacer contacto con el fuego. Solo veía sombras y reflejos.  
  
-"Mark, ¿eres tú?" preguntó intrigada.  
  
-"Sí, soy yo amiga. Estás en una de las salas de recuperación del Hospital de pueblo Tiscalis, muy cerca de Ciudad Grizembo" explicó con voz tranquila y suave Mark.  
  
-"Pero, ¿qué ocurrió? No recuerdo nada más que llamas y calor, mucho calor" preguntó Kimi nuevamente, tratando de acomodarse en la cama de sábanas blancas.  
  
-"No sé mucho, pero te explicaré con los detalles que pude rescatar de las investigaciones de la policía: un voraz incendio consumió todo lo que se encontraba sobre la frontera este de Ciudad Grizembo. Una persona, vestida de azul y encapuchada te encontró, entre toda la maleza chamuscada, y te trajo a esta enfermería. Sufriste los efectos de la inhalación del humo, sólo eso. Yo no podía encontrarte en ningún lugar luego de que nos separamos en el laboratorio. Hasta que me crucé con la figura encapuchada" contaba recordando cada detalle.  
  
Kimi escuchaba sorprendida y horrorizada el relato de Mark, que exhibía a Hoothoot sobre su hombro y Kecleon sobre su regazo.  
  
-"Pero... ¿Quién era esa persona de azul? Y ¿Cómo fue que no he sufrido ni una quemadura?" preguntaba Kimi intrigada, mientras sentía el rugir de un río de aguas cristalinas desde la ventana.  
  
-"Ni siquiera los médicos pueden explicarlo. Lo que sí sabemos es que Slowking salió voluntariamente de su pokebola para combatir las llamas con un chorro de agua, pero eso no era suficiente, algo más debe haber ocurrido" decía Mark confundido.  
  
-"Slowking!!! Castform!!! ¿Dónde están? Ellos salvaron mi vida. Eso es lo único que recuerdo" gritó al advertir que no tenía sus pokebolas.  
  
Castform y Slowking se acercaron a su entrenadora tímidamente. El pequeño pokemon del clima saltó a la cama; al mismo tiempo que Slowking se colocaba a un costado. Un abrazo eterno fue el único gesto que Kimi les pudo demostrar.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
En el Bosque Estela, los cuarteles del Equipo Magma estaban de fiesta. Hoy sería el día en que el nuevo líder ocuparía su cargo, el último paso para la dominación mundial. Los pasillos, que antes estaban iluminados por focos rojos y sofocantes, ahora estaban ornamentados con luces anaranjadas, y cintas y moños del mismo color.  
  
En el despacho principal, Kairos abrazaba a una figura sombría, alta y de cabellos negros como el azabache. Sissy esperaba a un costado, para darle la bienvenida.  
  
-"Hijo mío!!! Por fin ha llegado el día que tanto hemos esperado. Hoy es el día en que yo me retiro a mi mansión en ciudad Ulitara, y tu recibes glorioso tu jefatura del Equipo Magma. Sabes lo que debes hacer...la profecía nos lo ha adelantado" decía Kairos como si estuviese recitando un discurso político.  
  
-"Gracias padre, de verdad te lo agradezco. Pero hoy comenzamos una nueva etapa, una etapa de cambios, la nueva era del Equipo Magma!!! Conseguiremos todo lo que nos hemos propuesto, desde hace quince años" decía agradecido el hijo de Kairos.  
  
Sissy, un poco inquieta se acercó al hombre y le entregó una carpeta de color rojo, con el símbolo de la llama en el centro.  
  
-"Señor, le entrego los expedientes de cada una de las misiones que deben seguirse para concretar el plan maestro" dijo Sissy al mismo tiempo que hacía una torpe reverencia.  
  
-"Muy bien Sissy, muy bien. Eres la persona más eficiente dentro de la organización, y por eso te nombro mi asistente personal desde ahora en adelante" fue la respuesta del nuevo líder al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en su nuevo trono.  
  
Sissy no podía creer lo que escuchaba, y entre los aplausitos delicados de Kairos dijo:  
  
-"Muchas gracias, señor!!! De verdad, gracias señor!!!"  
  
-"Sissy, no me llames señor, me da escalofríos. Llámame GENÓN"  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Los días habían pasado, y Kimi ya estaba totalmente rehabilitada. Preparaba su mochila para partir nuevamente en su viaje. Mark estaba masajeando el plumaje de Hoothoot.  
  
-"Mark, ahora que he tenido tiempo de pensar tranquila, he recordado algunas cosas. Recuerdo que estaba en ese desierto, luego siento el calor de llamas que colisionan, una lluvia de fuego, y luego una fresca lluvia de agua. Lo último que recuerdo es una voz dulce y tranquila, una figura azul, un destello en el cielo, y... el rostro de Genón" narraba Kimi lo que se le venía a la mente.  
  
-"Ahá, sin duda esto es un misterio. Y ese tal Genón me da mucho miedo" decía Mark confundido, ignorando que Genón sería parte de sus peores temores.  
  
Los dos entrenadores regresaron a sus pokemon y salieron de la enfermería, sin antes dar las gracias a las cariñosas enfermeras. Afuera, en el camino, una brisa fresca y pura hacía hablar la copa de los frondosos árboles verdes. El sendero era pedregoso y a su lado corría el ruidoso Río de la Vida, cuyas espumas nacían en los Montes Mynmar.  
  
-"Mark, lo siento" dijo Kimi un poco sonrojada, disculpándose.  
  
-"¿Qué sientes?" preguntó Mark mientras le mostraba su brillante medalla Roca, orgulloso de su segunda victoria.  
  
-"Siento que tengas que haberte retrasado en tu viaje por mi culpa. Fueron dos largas semanas" fue la respuesta de la entrenadora, mientras se ponía en marcha.  
  
-"Kimi, como siempre dice mi padre, la suerte está echada, y nuestros destinos están unidos hasta el final" dijo mientras él también comenzaba la travesía.  
  
Mark y Kimi se miraron uno al otro, sus cabellos un poco revueltos por el viento que soplaba desde los mares del sur. Eran dos personas extrañas, con sentimientos encontrados y escondidos, rodeados por un maleficio mortal.  
  
-"Tu formas parte de mi destino" dijo Mark sonriendo.  
  
-"Y tu formas parte del mío" cerro la oración Kimi, también con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
Así Kimi y Mark retoman el camino hacia la meta que tanto ansían llegar. Caminando a paso firme y acelerado se dirigen ahora hacia el sur acompañados por los ruidos del río aledaño y una luz azul ártica que los persigue a través de los árboles.  
  
Sin duda muchas cosas han pasado, y muchas otras deben pasar. Muchos misterios deben develarse y muchos otros deben ocurrir. Porque está escrito. Porque es la vida. Porque es el futuro.  
  
Porque es SU destino. 


End file.
